


The Lies My Father Told

by his_singer1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_singer1/pseuds/his_singer1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Promise everything is going to be alright" I Believed him. a lie my father told. A girl searching for truth in lies and finding love to get to the truth you must go through the pain of being lied to. who knew love can cause pain isnt that true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

Prologue the Night

A gun sounded off in the air

A howl of rage pierced the night

A small child is woken by the noise

She slowly gets out of bed rubbing her eyes. Still half asleep, she walks out of the room to the edge of the stairs. She hears voices, footsteps and sirens but she doesn't understand. Slowly, she walks down the steps, nobody notices her. They are all preoccupied. She sees her dad and strange men all in a circle.

"Daddy?" she calls.

He turns around at the sound of her voice, surprised. "What are you doing up? Go back to bed."

"Where's mommy?" she asks.

He blinks back tears. "She left."

"When is she coming back? "

Never, has he said.

He walks over to her limbs, laden with grief, and lifts her in his arms, and as they walk away the strange men move and she looks over her shoulder and sees.

"Mommy!" she calls and he struggles with her as she tries to get down.

"Come on, be a good girl for daddy and let's go upstairs."

"I want to see mommy" and she starts to cry so he lets her down and she runs to the figure on the ground, and see it's covered in red.

"Mommy," she calls softly. Silence. she gets closer.

"No," he calls out trying to shield her from the horrific view and she peers around his body and a gasp leaves her (own) body. She turns and says: "Daddy why is mommy covered in blood?"

Everything fades and the nightmare ends

The lights come on and reality begins

As you struggle to get your bearings

You realize your dream was real


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 years ago, Anniversery Of Her Death

She bolts awake and tries to fight back the tears. It was just a dream. Just a dream...She chants in her head but she knows better. This dream felt too real, she can still remember her mother's lifeless body as it lay covered in a pool of her own blood. She swallows back the bile rising in her throat. Yes, that was not a dream. It was a nightmare one she revisited every night.

She looks at her clock, 7:40 am, time to get up anyway for school. As she gets up to go to the bathroom, she walks by her mirror. Staring back at her is a spitting image of her mother: red hair, green eyes, a freckled face. Her father can't stand to look at her from time to time because it reminds him of HER.

After her shower, she gets ready for school and descends down those same stairs as 12 years ago. When she gets downstairs it's very quiet.

"Pa?" she calls.

She walks into the dining room. It's empty just like every morning but today she would have thought he would be there knowing what today is, and the tears start up again. She quickly blinks them back as she remembers her dad's words. Tears are a sign of weakness. She begins to walk away when she spots a piece of paper. She picks it up and reads: I'm sorry I can't be here today you know why. I won't be home for dinner either. Don't stay out late love, Kenny.

She laughs, typical but she expected him to be here for her. But of course, he let her down AGAIN and she is left ALONE. She might as well be an orphan, that's what it feels like. She crumples the paper and throws it out. She picks up her bag and leaves the house but she doesn't go to school, she goes to the only friend she has, the boy next door.

She knocks on the door and it opens quickly. Damien takes one look at her and takes her in his arms. The tears finally fall. He's the only person she can be herself around. He pulls her in the house and takes her to his room and lies down with her, letting her cry. He sits them up and wipes the tears from her face. He looks into her eyes, the eyes that haunt his dreams.

"Do you need to talk?" he asks quietly.

"No," she says and turns her face away.

"Gaëlle," he says.

"What?" she snaps.

" It's okay to be angry," Damien says "but I still think you should talk about it."

She explodes. "Talk about what! How my father abandoned me just like my mother! How I feel so alone!"

"You're not alone," Damien interrupts.

She continues like she didn't hear him. "And how I don't feel loved"

Damien looks down. "Gaëlle I Love You."

"It's not the same. "

But it is , he thinks... he just doesn't know how to tell her.

"Come on, let's go," she says.

"Where to"?

"Anywhere I need to get out of the house."

As they walk down the street, Gaëlle thinks about what she would be doing if her mother was here... but then she stops because she is not and is never coming back. Here she is, spending the anniversary of her mother's death with her best friend instead of her father, like it's supposed to be. He said he would be there… He lied. But this was just one of the many lies he told.

You can stand in a crowd

And still feel alone

You can sing out loud

And no one hears

Speak the truth

Yet no one cares

I'm not alone

Or less fortunate

But sometimes I feel like an orphan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks to my beta the pretty Gaelle (Gaellelovesmax). Hope you enjoy this story  
> Comment review


	3. Got a secret can you keep it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are just not meant to get out

GPOV

Everything you told me was a lie.

How can I believe you this time?

Gaelle was getting ready for bed. It was early for her, but she needed the sleep. She was physically and emotionally tired from the day's events. Although being with Damien had made it somewhat better, they went to the park and just talked then he took her out for dinner. He was so good to her and was always there when she needed him. What would she do without him?

As she was about to get into her bed, she heard the door open downstairs. That was weird. Her father was never home this early.

She heard him call up the stairs, "Elle baby girl."

She was shocked; he never called her that anymore. Before she could think too much of that, she heard him stumbling up the stairs and sighed. Of course he was drunk. She thought he would go to his room, but he surprised her again and came in her room he looked a mess. His eyes were red from crying. She guessed he was too drunk to notice or care, but the next words out his mouth weren't what she expected.

"I did something that still haunts me forever."

"Pa are you okay?"

"Oh, Elle. I did it. I didn't mean to, but I did." He started to sob uncontrollably.

"Pa, you're drunk. Maybe you should lie down?" She moved to take him to his room. " With her arm around him, they struggled on their way to the next room.

"I'm sorry," he cried.

"Pa," she said. He looked in her eyes, filled with uncertainty.

"I killed her."

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't understand."

"I killed your mother," he said and burst into more nerve wracking sobs. She was not really listening as she stood there, trying to comprehend his words.

She looked back at her dad who had fallen asleep on the floor. She dragged him to bed and lay awake, replaying those words in her head. How drunk was he for him to say that? What did he mean exactly? She fell asleep wondering. It was not a restful night. As soon as she closed her eyes the nightmare began.

Everything you say

Is followed by lies

You created a web of deceit

You built pain in words

DPOV

He paced back and forth thinking hard. He had a good time with Gaëlle earlier and that's where his thoughts went. Always on his mind and in his heart; the way she smiled with the hint of a dimple and when she laughed it was contagious. It was a feel good sound, and he loved her ever since they were kids. He would always have her back and be there for her, a shoulder to cry on and someone to tell secrets too. He stops pacing. The secrets he told her; everything but the biggest secret in his life, one he stumbled upon. He could never tell her. It would crush her and he could never hurt her, hurt someone so precious so vulnerable. Yes he would keep it to himself, no matter the burden he carried. She could never know, and so his mind took him back 12 years ago.

It was a beautiful night. He was looking out the window and saw three figures walking. As they got closer, he saw who they were; two men and one woman. They were arguing, voices so loud. One man looked pissed, and he was shouting. Damien opened the window and he caught the last words.

"You whore! You mean to tell me that's not my daughter."

"Please clam down," the woman said quietly. He looked like he wanted to hurt her.

The other man spoke up he had a deep voice. "I was always the better looking brother." He made a grab for him and was about to punch him when the woman jumped between them.

"Kenny, please stop!" He jerked away from her.

"Don't touch me," he spat at her and turned to the other man. "You are no longer my brother. If you ever come near me again, I will kill you," he hissed and turned to leave. Damien was shocked when he heard a noise behind him and turned round to find his parents. His mom rushed to him.

"Oh Damien you shouldn't have heard that." His dad went and closed the window.

"But Ma, I don't understand."

"When you are older, you will."

Three years later, things started to make sense. Damien didn't mean to hear but he did, and he understood a lot. He heard his parents talking about Gaëlle mom's death. They were saying it wasn't an accident, but the reason was surprising. Her mom was cheating with her brother in law.

Dad was jealous but what knocked him off his feet was his mother's response.

"Do you know the real father?"

"His brother," his mom replied.

That was all he needed to know. He ran out the house and went next door to tell Gaëlle, but what stopped him was seeing her dad and another man arguing. It was the same man from that night; the one with the deep voice. He got a good look at him; dark hair, muscled with tattoo's all over. It was his eyes. They were so dark. As he turned to go, he tripped and the man faced him.

Damien would always remember those eyes and the secret he had always kept. Of course he had another secret that everyone knew except her. Everyone knew Damien loved Gaelle. He went to sleep with her on his mind and her eyes haunting his dreams.

Got a secret can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead

(The Pierces-Secret)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank You Maxipoo1024 for beta'ing that chapter and Thanks to my Pre-reader Gaellelovesmax for saying pretty things about my story even if it might suck lol (Love ya ma cherie)  
> Leave me some love


	4. The truth will set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out the truth may cause more pain

Gaelle woke up to the house empty but it didn't matter anymore. She was still in a daze from last night with her father's drinking and the drunken confession. She kept replaying those words in her head. She wanted to go to Damien's house, but she already missed a day of school.

School went by in a blur. People were extra nice to her, always asking questions―questions she couldn't answer and questions she did not want to answer until she knew the truth. But what was the truth?

After school she went straight home, only stopping when she got Damien's house. She had homework but that could wait. She walked up to the door but before she could knock it opened.

"Hey,'' Damien said.

"Hey." She still looked confused.

"I saw you coming," he explained and motions for her to come in. They got settled in the living room and sat on the couch. She looked around.

"Are your parents here?"

"No."

"Good, because I have to tell you something," she says urgently. He looked at her and for the first time she noticed the color of his eyes. He is beautiful. Where did that come from? She shook her head.

"Gaëlle?" He asks she took a deep breath.

"So last night my father comes home drunk, and he comes in my room saying… and starts talking about he did something… and then he starts apologizing..."

"What?" he interrupted.

"Let me finish. So, I'm like are you ok? And then..." She stopped speaking, still not sure.

"Gaëlle," Damien urges.

"And then he says 'I killed her'." There was long pause she looked at Damien. He was frozen.

"What... Do you mean... Killed who? He whispers.

"Damien don't act stupid. He said, and I quote, 'I killed your mother' end quote."

"But he was drunk. Come on, you can't believe him," Damien replied but he didn't sound sure.

"I know, I know. It's just he never did that before."

"Well, maybe you should ask him."

"Maybe I will. Come on. Let's go to our park and forget about this."

He smiled at her and that smile was her undoing. It made her heart beat faster. She walked out first. What is wrong with me? I've known him since forever, why would I feel like this now?

When they got to the park it was empty, but that was good because she liked the quiet. They spent many parts of their childhood here, and it was a place away from home, away from all the problems. It was a safe haven. She turned to him and said, "Race you to the swings." She started running.

"Cheater," he shouted. She just laughed and ran. It felt good to run with the wind, blowing like its blowing away her problems. He caught up to her and they sat swinging and talking away the afternoon. She smiled all the way through.

Smile

The world smiles with you

Smile

Your beauty shines through

Smile

This smile is for you

DPOV

His afternoon was spent at the park with a beautiful girl full of smiles and laughter. When it was almost dark, they got ready to go. They parted ways at the end. He walked away from her and right into him; the man with dark eyes and deep voice. He knew he was not to be messed with.

"You must be Damien," he said and Damien looked at him in shock. "I know everything."

Damien finally spoke and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you to keep your mouth shut and not tell her." Damien looked confused "You know my daughter?" He knew he was in deep as the man spoke again, "I know you have information on that night, so let's have a talk." He motioned to a black jeep on the side of the road. "After you."

Damien looked to the car and back. ''Don't think about running, because I will find you. Don't worry I won't hurt you." He pauses. "Unless I have to." He smiled an eerie smile.

GPOV

When she got home she was surprised to see her father home. He was in the kitchen cooking. He is actually cooking.

"Hey you hungry," he asked. She just stared at him.

"Who are you and what have you done to my father?" She looked around he laughed, actually laughed.

"Are you eating or not?"

"No, actually I lost my appetite." She began to go upstairs when she remembered. She took a deep breath and asked "Pa?"

"Yes."

"Do you know… Do you know who killed my mother?" She heard his intake of breath and a dish clatter. She turned around to see him looking at her. "Well do you?" He shook his head and then he got angry.

"You know we been over this before." She looked at him he sighed. "I don't know," he said.

"Did they ever find the killer?" He flinches at the word killer.

"No, Gaëlle. We've been through this before. Stop asking questions." She turned around and went upstairs. She sat in her room digesting what she just heard. I don't know. But she knew better. She knew he wouldn't have told her drunk or not. It slipped out accidentally, and now she wanted to know more than ever. She was determined and vowed to find out who killed her mother if it was the last thing she did. First she had to sift through the lies her father told her and find out the truth.

It's the elephant in the room  
And we pretend that we don't see it  
It's the avalanche that looms above our heads  
And we don't believe it

The truth will set you free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Give thanks where it is due :Maxipoo1024 is an awesome beta and gaelle=best pre reader ever i love when you review 3  
> I Love when i get feedback

**Author's Note:**

> I Dont ask for reviews but it would be nice  
> positive feedback


End file.
